Chapter 150
Summery It's Bluebells! The day she was born! Her, Lilac, Tulip, Dahlia, Vanilla, Hydrangea and Opal were celebrating her birthday ��. She decided to ask her long crush to come to her birthday but things go wrong. Episode 150 It was your birthday! Yes! It was your birthday! You were excited! It was the day you were born. You were so happy! You invited your friends Vanilla, Tulip, Dahlia, Hydrangea, Lilac and Opal. Daisy was no where to be found. You were gonna invite your long crush...Camellia. Tulip: Are you excited Bluebell?! It's your birthday!!! Bluebell: You better believe it! I'm so happy! I can't wait �� Vanillia: Happy birthday ���������� Bluebell! Also Happy New Years Eve! Lilac: Happy birthday Bluebell! Dahlia: Happy 19th birthday Bluebell Hydrangea: Happy Birthday friend! Is Camellia coming? Bluebell: Thanks guys and yes I'll invite my long live crush Camellia! Tulip: What about Daisy? Bluebell: She texted me early this morning that she couldn't make it but she remembered my birthday though :) Tulip: Awww! The party won't be fun with out her Bluebell: I know but she was busy and with this terrible game I could understand :) Tulip: Understandable! Vanilla: Shall we get this party started?! Bluebell: Yes! Meanwhile with Camellia Camellia: *deeply sighs* TheOrangeFlower messaged MeaningfulRedFlower at 5:36PM TheOrangeFlower: Hey girl where're you? You gotta hurry up! Babe I think you should know something! This game sucks balls so hard! Man it sucks! Just wanted to update you! I'm okay ����. Camellia: Ah Goldenberg...I knew you'd be okay ����. Back with the girls and Bluebell Vanilla: Well we're all done here! Tulip: YES! NOW WE CAN EAT CAKE! Dahlia: Not yet Hanawa! We still gotta invite Rouge over! Hydrangea: Yes! Now we can message Camellia! Lilac:..... Bluebell: Yes! Alright guys! I'm messaging Camellia right now! BlueBellFlower messaged MeaningfulRedFlower at 6:45PM MeaningfulRedFlower: Hey! BlueBellFlower: Hey there Camellia! MeaningfulRedFlower: Am I bothering you? BluebellFlower: No! MeaningfulRedFlower: Ah so good! BluebellFlower: So do you know what's tomorrow ? MeaningfulRedFlower: New Years Day BluebellFlower:....yes but what else? MeaningfulRedFlower: Nothing as far as I know BluebellFlower: Ah hell no.... MeaningfulRedFlower: What? BluebellFlower: You forgot did you... MeaningfulRedFlower: Is it someone's birthday? BluebellFlower: Yes mine �� MeaningfulRedFlower: Oh happy birthday ���������� BlueViolet: Thanks! You coming to the party! MeaningfulRedFlower: Sorry can't bust with shit! I also came here to talk about something! BluebellFlower: What is it? MeaningfulRedFlower: My relationship with Daisy! You should know me and her are dating! I'm kinda depressed. I haven't seen her in like 3 weeks! I miss her so much! She's like my everything you know! Today here she is messaging me! The girl is so needy! BluebellFlower: K MeaningfulRedFlower: Man I just can't tell you how much I love her! I really need her! This game is shit I yell you SHIT! But then again it's what got us two gals together! How long has it been? BluebellFlower: 10 Weeks... MeaningfulRedFlower: Ah shit! 10 weeks! Wow it feels like 10 years! BluebellFlower: Camellia MeaningfulRedFlower: Did I tell you what happened on our last mission? BluebellFlower: Shut up! MeaningfulRedFlower: What? What the hell is wrong with you? BluebellFlower: I'd just like you to stop talking �� MeaningRedFlower: What?! Why? Do you have a problem with Daisy or are you just jealous of our relationship if so you don't have to be a bitch about it! Damn! BluebellFlower: Camellia... SHUT THE FUCK UP! BluebellFlower blocked '''MeaningfulRedFlower at 6:58PM Vanilla: Bluebell are you okay?! Bluebell: NO! Suddenly Bluebell's Phone rang...it was Camellia Bluebell: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?! Camellia: Bothering you and asking something! Why the hell did you yell and block me on 6chan? Bluebell: YOU WANNA KNIW WHY? YOU WANNA FUCKING KNIW WHY?! BECAUSE YOU'RE A FUCKING BITCH WHO ONLY GIVES A DAMN ABOUT HERSELF! THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE! Camellia: Is this about the birthday?! If so I'm sorry! Bluebell: SHOVE YOUR APOLOGY UP YOUR FUCKING VAGINA! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! Camellia: Ok I can't stand you yelling at me! You know what I just got told? Bluebell: WHAT? AS IF I'D GIVE A SHIT! Camellia: Your secret Bluebell: YES IT'S TRUE! I USED TO LIKE YOU! NOW I ASK MYSELF WHY DID I EVER LAY MY EYES LN YOU! GOD I KUST HAVE A DISEASE OR SOMETHING! Camelia: Oh no no no the other secret! Bluebell: WHAT OTHER SECRET?! I DON'T HAVE ANY OTHER SECRETS! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU YALKING ABOUT?! Camellia: *sighs* Nice try Bluebell! You do have another secret and that's you being born a guy or should I say you being a trap. Bluebell:...... Camellia: Yeah I knew you'd be blank about this. Yeah you may pass in every way but what you do not pass down there. Bluebell: WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU THIS SHIT! Camellia: Don't worry about it! All I know is that this person told everyone except for of course Hydrangea because he's a transsexual as well. I was wondering why you two were close because you both are transexuals. I knew you were hiding something Bluebell but I never expected you to have a penis! Like damn how could I be so stupid to not know you were a boy all along! Bluebell: SHUT UP CAMELLIA! Camellia: No! I also knew about your other secret too! Sorry to say but I was not into you! Also I only date REAL women I don't date transexuals I just can't sorry but that wouldn't make me a real lesbian it'd make me Bi or maybe even straight but not gay! Also fuck you! So long Bluebell! Bluebell: ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK Bluebell breaks her phone BlueBell: DOESN'T SHE KNIW TRANS LESBIANS EXIST TOO?! To be continued